Revenge
by SynysterGates1
Summary: Angel comes to the House of Night for one purpose. To get rid of fledgling Zoey Redbird. zoey loses all her friends and now no one can help her. Will she join Angel and darkness or will she stay on the path of Nyx?


House of Night

CHAPTER 1

"Zoey, we have a new fledgling. If you and your group of friends wouldn't mind showing her around?" Neferet asked. Zoey looked up from her lunch.

"Of course High Priestess." Zoey said respectfully. Zoey and her friends knew of the alliance Neferet had with darkness and Neferet knew they knew. But what could she do? Kill them all and say it was a tragic accident? Yeah right.

"Thank you Zoey." She nodded her head to the group and left the new fledgling to them.

"So what's your name?" Shaunee asked. The girl looked up.

"Angelica but you can call me Angel. Who's Aphrodite?" she asked. Aphrodite stood and waved.

"Me sweetheart." She said. The girl's eyes darkened.

"Don't call me that, if you value your life." She threatened.

"Looks like you have some competition, Aphrodite." Erin smirked.

"Excuse me. The bitch with the green eyes told me you are my roommate. So would you mind helping me with my luggage?" she asked. Aphrodite scoffed.

"I don't do that." She said and sat back down.

"You do now." She said and walked out the cafeteria. Stark and Erik looked away from Aphrodite as she went in bitch mode.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" she yelled. The whole cafeteria looked in our direction. Angel came back through the doorway.

"Warrior! Take my luggage to Miss Lafont's room." He nodded and grabbed her bags. "Watch out for the cage!" she yelled over her shoulder. Aphrodite walked up to her and put her hands on her hips.

"Who do you think you are?" she said snottily. Angel snorted. Her black hair fell to her hips in curls. Her gray eyes sparkled as she laughed. She looked dark and evil. And to Zoey she looked scary and antisocial.

"You don't know who I am?" she laughed even harder.

"No, if I did I wouldn't be asking." Aphrodite spat angrily.

"You wonder why the cafeteria is so quiet. They all know but you will soon find out for yourself if you don't watch yourself." Angel said and walked back out the room. Aphrodite gasped and walked out after the girl.

"Wow, she just got owned." Stark said and laughed.

"I've never seen someone talk to her like that and her take it." Erik said and smiled widely.

"What did she mean 'they all know' what do they know?" Zoey whispered mainly to herself. Everyone shrugged.

"I don't know, but I think we should invite her over and try to be nice." Jack said next to Damien. Damien smiled and placed a loving kiss on Jack's forehead.

"You're so sweet and innocent, it's adorable." Damien said and chuckled. Jack blushed and stared at the table.

"Well, let's go welcome our new student." Zoey said half-heartedly. Stark squeezed her shoulder and they stood.

"I'll see ya'll later, kay?" Stevie Rae asked. Zoey nodded and continued down the hall and Stevie Rae walked back to their dorm.

"Yeah, I'll catch you later too, Z. She's kinda creepy." Erik said and walked back to the boy's dorms. Zoey sighed.

"Who else is leaving?" she asked and stopped in her tracks to face her friends. Shaunee and Erin raised their hands.

"Go ahead." Zoey said and they scurried off to their rooms. "Jack? Damien?" she said. Damien looked at Jack who shook his head.

"Looks like we're staying." Damien answered. Zoey started walking again with Stark, Jack and Damien following her. The reached Aphrodite's room and knocked on the door. Aphrodite came to the door and opened it a crack.

"Yeah, can I help you?" she asked and looked back into the room for a second before returning her attention to the group outside her room.

"Yeah, we wanted to show Angel around the campus." Jack said and smiled lightly. Aphrodite stepped outside the room and shut the door behind her.

"I got one thing to say. The bitch is crazy." Aphrodite said and slid back against the wall and to the floor.

"Why would you say that?" Stark asked. Her eyes quickly opened.

"She has tarot cards, this big ass book that she calls her spell book, jars filled with stuff I can't even describe, and dolls. She's crazy." Aphrodite said.

"She said that the other fledglings know who she is, so maybe we should ask them?" Jack asked and Zoey nodded.

"Okay, you and Damien go and try to get information on her and we'll hang out with her." Damien and Jack nodded and walked back to the dining hall.

CHAPTER 2

"I'm not going back in there." Aphrodite said and stood. She began walking down the hall when Stark grabbed her arm.

"We need you to introduce us and since this is your room you're gonna have to stay." Stark said and Aphrodite turned around and walked back into her room. They followed her and immediately fear washed over Zoey. What was once a bright colored room was now a mixture of shadows and light?

Aphrodite's half of the room was cream colored and bright, giving off a nice peaceful feeling. Angel's half was blood red and dark, giving off the feeling of pain and depression. She had weird things lying all over the dresser. Pretty much everything Aphrodite named and then some.

"So, uh, Angel this is Zoey and Stark. Guys this is Angel." Angel looked up from a giant book she was reading that was sitting on her lap. It had a giant skull with a star around it. The book looked to be about two hundred years old.

"So this is the almighty Zoey Redbird?" she questioned. Zoey laughed lightly.

"I am Zoey Redbird, but the almighty part I'm not so sure." She said. Angel stood. Now that Zoey had a closer look at the girl she could tell she was actually quite gorgeous. Her skin was pale but not sickly so, but they commented her gray eyes. She was wearing black jeans and an Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt with black on black converse. There were also deep purple highlights in her hair the wrapped around the curls.

"And this must be James Stark. I've heard so much about you." She said and smiled at him. Zoey got uncomfortable, not because she was smiling but because of the way she doing it. It was almost seductively. Stark returned the smile with one of his own, matching the amount of flirting. Zoey looked at him shocked and elbowed him in the ribs. He winced and stared at her confused.

"So, um, what's all this stuff?" Zoey asked. Angel sighed and looked around.

"So when are Damien and Jack getting back? Soon, I hope. They should have enough information on me by now." She said innocently. Zoey's jaw dropped to the floor along with Stark's and Aphrodite's. Zoey also noticed that Angel avoided her question.

"Why would you think we were getting information on you?" Stark asked. Angel smiled but this was an all knowing smile.

"As you can tell this is witchcraft. When your friends get back you can fill them in. I'm a vampyre, shape shifter and a witch. I don't know how it happened it just did. Anyways, I'm the most valuable person in the world, even more precious than Zoey here." Angel said. Zoey turned red and looked anywhere but at the faces in the room. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's just everyone lusts for my blood and much else I'm sure." Angel said and winked at Stark, who turned redder than Zoey.

There was a knock on the door and Jack and Damien stepped through. They looked around the room surprised, taking in the new look. Their eyes landed on Angel and stopped. Angel stared them down and they looked away quickly.

"So we, uh, talked to some of the fledglings about the project we're doing for Professor Anastasia and they gave us some useful information." Damien said and stared pointedly at Zoey.

"She knows." Aphrodite said from across the room. She was sitting on her bed painting her nails. _Typical Aphrodite, _Zoey thought to herself.

"Well in that case, I hate to wonder what we have missed." Jack said and stared at Stark who was still recovering from what Angel had said earlier. Zoey couldn't help but to wonder if Stark was beginning to feel something for this girl. _No, impossible,_ she thought._ He confessed his love for me but then again so did Loren and he didn't mean it. No he loves me and he doesn't even know this chick, you can't love someone if you don't know them. _She came to her conclusion and brushed the thought of Stark liking Angel from her mind. 

"Not much really. We just found out Angel is a vampyre, shape shifter and a witch. Oh, and the fact that she is more important than Zoey and people probably want her dead." Aphrodite answered. Zoey glared at her but then noticed Stark. He was actually staring at Angel's butt! She looked away jealous that he never did that to her.

"Wow, um, what do we say to that?" Damien asked. Jack shrugged and looked at Zoey sympathetically. Zoey felt pathetic and unwanted.

"Well, when you are all done sulking and what not let me know. I have news." Angel said and Jack and Damien stepped further into the room.

"What? What is it?" Jack asked frantically. Angel smiled and pulled out passes.

"I have tickets to a concert! Who wants to go?" she asked excitedly.

"Who are you going to see?" Damien asked. Angel smiled at him.

"The Black Veil Brides! They are awesome. But you don't look like the type of people who like screamo and metal core, so it's okay if you don't wanna go." She said. Aphrodite scrunched her nose up in distaste.

"I'm in." Stark said and smiled at Angel. She smiled back at him and handed Stark a ticket with a pass.

"I have back stage passes and everything so we can meet Andy Sixx and get our bodies painted." She said, well more like squealed but in her monotone voice it was just like her saying it.

"What do I wear?" he asked. Zoey looked at him as though he were from a different planet. He was completely ignoring her!

"Black skinny jeans, I've got a shirt for you and I'll do your make up." She said and pulled out a ginormous bag with piercing equipment and various shades of black make up.

"I'll be back in ten." He said and ran out the door.

"He didn't even ask me." Zoey whispered to herself but everyone in the room heard. Jack came and put a hand on her back.

"Maybe he's liked them but never said anything so he's just excited." He said trying to calm her. Zoey stamped her foot.

"When he comes back tell him to go fuck himself and not to come to my room!" she screamed at anyone who was listening and ran out the room. Angel shrugged and grabbed some black leather jeans and a Black Veil Brides t-shirt.

"Anyone else wanna party?" she asked. No one answered so she went into the bathroom. She came back out two minutes later with a nose piercing, lip piercing and tongue piercing.

"Are those fake?" Jack asked. She shook her head no.

"When I came I wasn't wearing them. I just now put them back in. I could pierce one for you, sexy." She said. Jack blushed and shook his head slightly. "I do belly buttons and naughty places too, if you ever change your mind." She said and straightened her hair emo style. She pulled out scissors and cut her hair until it was to the middle of her back.

"And I cut hair and style it, if you ever wanna try something new." She said and scooped the hair into the trash can. Stark walked back in and stared at Angel.

"Your girlfriend ran to her room. She said to go fuck yourself and never come back to her room again." Angel delivered the message and went to her make-up bag. She put on some heavy eyeliner and black lipstick with white compact. She threw on some three inch black high heeled boots.

"She'll be okay." Stark said dismissively. Jack and Damien gasped and walked to the door.

"We're going to comfort your girlfriend." Damien said bitterly and left, Aphrodite soon following.

"How do you feel about piercings?" Angel asked. Stark shrugged and walked toward her bag.

"What do you think would look good on me?" he asked. She smiled mischievously.

"Do you trust me to do want I want with your body?" she asked stepping toward him. He nodded slowly and she kissed him lightly. "Come sit on my bed and we'll start your piercing." Stark sat on the bed and Angel pulled out a rather large needle.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Belly button and lip. Spread your legs." She ordered and Stark obeyed. She sat between his legs and lifted his shirt up. She put alcohol on his belly button then pushed the needle through it. He winced slightly and she smiled as he moaned gently. Angel put a half hoop through it and sat back satisfied.

"Are you done?" he asked and she nodded, getting him the mirror. He admired the ring and smiled at her. "It looks hot. What about my lip?" he asked. She stuck the needle in a sterilizing tank and grabbed a new one.

"Which side?" she asked standing above him.

"Right." He answered then soon felt the needle pierce his bottom lip. He hissed in pain as Angel laughed. She slid another hoop through then kissed the spot lightly.

"Now we need to get your shirt and hair and make-up done." She pulled him from the bed and led him to the mirror. She went to her suitcase and came back with clothes. She threw him a t-shirt with BVB printed on the front and a studded belt. Stark threw them on quickly. The shirt stopped right above his belly button to show off his new piercing. He stuck the belt through the loop holes on his jeans and looked at Angel. She was smiling as she grabbed eyeliner. She coated his eyes then put white concealer on his face. He looked himself over in the mirror.

"You look so hot." She said. He smiled at her but she shook her head. "But you're not complete." She pulled a can of black hair paint out from behind her back. "Close your eyes and try not to breathe so much." He nodded and followed her directions. She sprayed all the parts she thought needed black.

Angel put the can away and tapped Stark on the shoulder to signal she was done. He looked at himself again and smiled brightly. Black splotches covered his hair making it look like his hair was black with blonde highlights and he like it. His hair was emo styled and sexy as fuck.

"How long will this last?" he asked as she packed the make-up away. She shrugged and shoved the bag under her bed.

"About a week, but I can make it permanent if you like it." she said. Stark nodded his head.

"When we get back can you do it?" she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"If I'm not too wasted." She commented and pulled Stark out her room and into the school. They passed fledglings and they stared intently at Stark's new look. He smiled knowing he would hear shit from Zoey and her friends later on.

They walked out into the cold air and to the parking lot where the students parked their cars.

"What kind of car do you drive?" he asked. They walked up to a slick black Mercedes with the Avenged Sevenfold symbol on the roof and the doors of the car. She smiled and climbed into the driver's seat. She drove to Comerica Theatre and pulled into the lot.

"So I take it you love Avenged Sevenfold?" he asked. She nodded vigorously and lifted her shirt up to her shoulders. On the top was a tattoo of the skulls that were on her car, bunched together, scream like. She put her shirt down and smiled.

"They're all just so sexy. R.I.P the Rev." She said silently making a cross on her chest and kissing her fingers, bringing them to the air and took Stark's hand and dragged him to the line of fans. Once inside she pushed them to the front and watched as some of the sexiest people walked onto the stage. Angel screamed and jumped up in excitement and Stark followed.

CHAPTER 3

"How could he do this?" Zoey sobbed into Stevie Rae's shoulder. Her boyfriend just left her to hang out with some emo freak and goes to watch a bunch more of them on stage screaming about worthless shit. Her room was trashed due to the fact that when she got in there she began a rampage and threw anything and everything around the room. Stevie Rae had to stop her before she broke the mirrors and windows. Jack, Damien, Stevie Rae, the Twins and Aphrodite were surrounding her to trying to comfort Zoey.

"I don't know honey. He'll be sorry and regret going with her, you'll see. He's an ass." Stevie Rae said in her Okie twang. Zoey sat up and stared at her best friend.

"Really?" she asked. Everyone in the room nodded and Zoey smiled. "Let's go watch a movie." She said and walked down into the common room. They all followed and put a movie into the DVD player. Soon they all fell asleep on the couches and in each other's arms.

CHAPTER 4

"Come sleep in my room tonight." Angle slurred. Stark practically carried her to the girl's dorm. He had lost count of how many shots Angel had took after nine. She then went after the beers which didn't make it any better.

"I can't. Guys aren't allowed in the rooms of you precious ladies." He answered smoothly. Angel smiled as she leaned against the door of her room.

"In case you weren't able to tell, I don't follow the rules. If the green eyed bitch has something to say, I'll deal with her." Angel answered and Stark succumbed to her and followed her into the empty room.

"Let's get your make-up off first." She said and dragged him to the bathroom. She wiped his and her make-up off with remover and dragged him back to the bed.

She kissed him deeply and he moaned into her throat. She took his belt and shirt off, throwing them to the floor carelessly. She kicked off her boots and his shoes and socks. She kissed him again, straddling his hips. He rocked back and forth and moaning deeply the whole way. She kissed her way down his abdomen and his hips. Stark jerked his hips when she sucked on the ring of his belly button. He tangled his hands in her hair pulling her head closer as she went for his pants.

Slowly she unzipped his pants and pulled them to his ankles. She kissed his legs and thighs. She pulled his boxers down and kissed the center of his thigh earning a moan and scream for more. Just as she wrapped her lips around his length, someone walked in the room. Stark and Angel looked up and saw Aphrodite standing in the doorway.

Aphrodite screeched and ran out the room. Stark dressed quickly and sat next to Angel.

"We've got to stop her before the whole school knows." He said. She nodded and they ran down the hall after her.

CHAPTER 5

Aphrodite burst into the movie room, waking everyone up in the process. Zoey looked up from Stevie Rae's arms confused.

"Z, we have a problem." Aphrodite said. Zoey got up and stared at Aphrodite like she had a cat dancing on her head.

"What do you want, Aphrodite?" Zoey asked groggily. Stark and Angel burst into the room and ran up to Aphrodite.

"She is a fucking slut!" Aphrodite screamed, waking everyone up in the process.

"And like you're much better." Stark argued back.

"Wait, what is she talking about?" Zoey asked confused. Stark looked away and shook his head.

"She's crazy and doesn't know what she's talking about." Angel answered, earning a glare from the whole group. Aphrodite gasped.

"I'm going to tell you all what happened. Don't listen to her, okay? I walk in my room and she was giving Stark head!" Aphrodite screamed. Fledglings from other rooms came to watch it all go down.

"What the fuck?" Zoey screamed. She slapped Stark across the face and went for Angel's hair.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Angel said. The whole room calmed down.

"What are you doing to us?" Aphrodite screamed. She felt calm and at ease but her mind was screaming kill the bitch. Angel smiled sadistically. She turned to the hallway where groups of fledglings had gathered.

"All of you will go back to your dorms and stay there until classes begin." She ordered. They all obeyed and walked away silently.

"None of you know me, so I'm going to go easy on you." She whispered and walked around the room meeting the eyes of the group. "I'm the boss; I practically own all of you. Stark realized that, and no I did not seduce him, he came on his own. Some of you I can tell will follow me soon enough and I will gladly grant you that time. Those of you who will plot against me will pay greatly. Keep that in mind, I have the powers of the Wiccan, vampyre and shape shifter. I can't be defeated, people have tried and they have been destroyed." She said and stormed out the room.

"Are you even going to try to defend yourself?" Zoey asked Stark before he left the room. He stopped and turned to Zoey and smiled.

"Angel helped me figured out that you're a slut. We talked about you at the concert. She opened my eyes to new possibilities besides the one you gave me. She me the ones that you closed off for everybody. You'll all leave Zoey and come join us; it's only a matter of time."

"Have you strayed the path of the Goddess?" Damien asked from behind Erin. Stark laughed.

"No, of course not. I'm still on her path; I've just found an easier way to make it to the end." Stark said and walked out the room after Angel.

Zoey fell onto the couch and began to cry. Damien sat down next to her and comforted his High Priestess.

"What are we going to do?" Stevie Rae asked silently.

"There's nothing we can do." Aphrodite said. Everyone looked at with disbelief. She shrugged. "It's true." She whispered.

"Zoey has the power of the elements on her side. She can kick her ass." Shaunee said and Erin agreed. Jack shook his head.

"She's right. Angel has Wiccan blood pulsing through her veins. We have options just not many of them. We can join her, die trying to kill her or we can avoid her and stay neutral." He answered.

"He didn't even apologize! I thought we were past what I did!" Zoey burst out abruptly. Damien jumped back from Zoey. She was glowing reddish orange, blue, a creamy white, green and purple.

"Zoey, sweetheart, calm down." Jack said. Her eyes were glowing red and she was fuming. She stood from the couch.

"I'm going to kill her then Stark. I want torture, pain, tears. I want them to beg me for their lives and watch in pain as I don't give it to them." Zoey screamed and stormed out of the room. She walked to Aphrodite's room and kicked down the door. The room was empty so she walked down to the dining hall.

She entered the cafeteria and stood at the doorway, her friends behind her.

"Zoey, thing about what you're doing. Nyx doesn't want this; her children fighting. And over what?" Jack pleaded. Zoey turned on him, a threat looming in her eyes.

"You're either with me or against me Jack. Choose now." She barked at him. Damien stepped in front of him.

"You have no right to speak to him that Zoey. We will not choose because Nyx would not want us to." Damien said and crossed the room. Zoey stood outside the doors of the dining hall, thinking.

"Who else agrees with them?" she asked bitterly, nodding her head to the doors.

"I'm with you, because I want her dead and suffering." Aphrodite said and smiled evilly. Zoey nodded her agreement.

"We're with you," Shaunee said.

"But we don't agree with you." Erin finished. Stevie Rae nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm not going to help but I will be there for you." Stevie Rae said and smiled lightly. Zoey let out and annoyed sigh and turned back to the doors.

"Air, burst the doors open." Zoey commanded and air responded. The doors flew open and revealed a cafeteria half-filled with fledglings. They all looked in her direction with fear clear on their faces. Zoey scanned the room and found who she was looking for.

Angel and Stark sat at a table in the back talking to Jack and Damien. Zoey gasped, hurt that her friends would betray her like that. She crossed the room with Aphrodite on her heels. Stevie Rae and the Twins stood in the door watching as their best friend and High Priestess went crazy. Zoey approached Angel.

"I thought I made it clear that no one wanted you." Stark said staring at Zoey as if she was garbage. Erik came and sat at the table on the other side of Angel.

"I'm not here for you, jackass. Does he know what you're plan is?" Zoey asked Angel. Angel nodded. "Jack, Damien, have you also betrayed our Goddess?" Zoey asked. They shook their heads no and Zoey scoffed.

"Yeah right." Aphrodite said, stepping up next to Zoey.

"We haven't unlike you. We were just making an understanding with Angel, which you have no part of!" Jack said.

"Do not speak to your High Priestess like that!" she yelled back. There was a cruel laugh behind her that Zoey knew all too well. Zoey turned and met emerald eyes.

"I am their High Priestess. They answer to me and no one else." Neferet said. Zoey stepped back to give distance between herself and Neferet.

"We know you're allied with darkness Neferet. Don't play games with us, we know the rules and they're not fair." Aphrodite said. Neferet laughed again.

"Foolish child, I have no alliance with darkness. I would never stray the path of our wonderful Goddess." She said. The other fledglings in the room agreed and their brows furrowed in confusion.

"Why would you think a thing like that Zoey?" a kid named Dallas asked her in disbelief. Zoey shook her head.

"Have you all succumbed to her evil? Can't you see the threads of darkness writhing around her as she walks, talks, sleeps even?" Zoey asked, on the verge of tears.

"Sorry, Z. Looks like you and your friends have finally lost it." Erik said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"How can you say that? Before she corrupted your minds you were able to see and think. Now it's like you are all under a spell, her spell." Zoey whispered pointing to Angel. Angel laughed.

"I told you, I have done nothing but show them another option. They have a choice and you failed to show them all of them. How is it my fault that I cannot deny them their options?" Angel said and stared Zoey in the eye. Zoey sobbed.

"I only did what I thought Nyx wanted me to do." She said quietly.

"Neferet, permission to leave the House of Night for personal conflict?" Angel asked. Neferet considered.

"You may, but you will have to take companions." She said and Angel looked around the table.

"Of course. If my friends will allow it, I will take them." She answered. Stark, Erik, Damien and Jack nodded.

"Go ahead, but make sure you return on Monday for classes." Neferet said and excused herself from the dining hall.

"Zoey I am very disappointed in you. You had so much potential, and you just threw it all away." She said and left.

"Come on. If we wanna get there before the humans come out we have to leave now." Angel said and stood. Stark and Erik followed her, Damien and Jack following soon after. Angel stopped next to Aphrodite.

"It's okay; I'll keep your secret safe." She whispered.

CHAPTER 6

Zoey watched as her so called friends left her there to look like an idiot. She looked at Aphrodite who had turned bright red from something Angel had said. Zoey grabbed Aphrodite's hand and led her out the cafeteria.

"What's wrong with you? What did she say?" Zoey said, once they rounded the corner. Stevie Rae and the Twins had left when Neferet showed up. Great back up they were.


End file.
